


Keeping secrets a secret is not her strong suit

by Deflateddragon



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: D&D, Dungeons and Dragons, F/F, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Posting my gf's birthday present of our two OCs for fun, Short Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deflateddragon/pseuds/Deflateddragon
Summary: Lessy decided to plan a surprise birthday party for her companion, Sur, but knows it has to be as perfect as can be, too bad she is god awful at keeping a secret, especially when Sur is always hanging over her shoulder.Doesn't mean she's not going to try though.





	Keeping secrets a secret is not her strong suit

Lessy had great parents, she would never say anything otherwise; she grew up in a small cluttered house in the middle of an equally cluttered farm that smelled like wild flowers and cows. Her parents feed her and clothed her, taught her how to take care of herself, how to defend herself, and, ultimately, forgave her for leaving them behind for her own adventure.

When it came to her birthday’s, Lessy’s father would bake a cake that would be so big it would be tilting dangerously to one side, with enough candles to set the house on fire while her mother would be in charge of her presents (Lessy was banned from the kitchen from her father, and Lessy didn’t blame him with how many times she given them food poisoning).

Lessy remembered when she turned 13, her mother was gone for most of the day, out on an ‘important task’, and only came back when the sunset was setting with something wrapped awkwardly in her arms; it was a short sword, the blade somewhat dull but still a weapon that fit perfectly in Lessy’s hands. She still remembers her mother’s uneasy expression as Lessy bounced around squealing, sword swinging above her head at nothing., her father laughing from his spot by the kitchen window.

Her birthdays were always something nice that she looked back on, so Lessy was sure she would figure something the perfect way to celebrate Sur’s birthday.

It wasn’t really their birthday, but it was the day Lessy and Sur officially meet, and Lessy thought that was good enough considering she still wasn’t clear on Sur birthday, but considering their past it wasn’t a surprise that Sur wasn’t certain on the date either. So six weeks before the date, Lessy slip away while Sur was distracted by a food festival that had taken over a small fishing villages and searched the bustling town until she found what she was looking for; a small building that housed many large birds owned by a plump little old lady. With a little help from the lady, a large bird took off south with her letter.

Lessy returned back to Sur just in time to find them eating a big plate of samples, when she saw Lessy their face lit up and they shoved the plate under her face begging her to try a pastry wrapped meat. Lessy bite back a laugh, taking a little nibble before insisting that Sur finish the rest, their face lit up and Lessy’s heart skipped a beat.

The two finished their tour around the festive before heading back to the Inn, with Sur carrying back a handful of sweet treats back to their room they had snatched under the noses of the sellers despite Lessy telling Sur that they could just buy the food. Nope, Sur insisted, stealing it was.

Two days later Lessy found herself sitting crossed legged alone in their little camping spot, her father’s Amphiptere, a small thing that squawked from the top of her head as it weakly slapped it’s wings against Lessy’s head. She ignored it the best she could as she tugged at the letter from the creature’s back pouch. She unrolled it to discovered five pages full of her father’s excited scribbles, long lists on exactly what would make the perfect celebration.

She browse through three pages before finding what she was after; her father’s cake recipe, step by steps on how to make and even decorate it exactly like he had decorated Lessy’s own birthday cakes, with little doodles of how she should do everything, from mixing the batter to the colouring the icing.

Sur came back into camp when Lessy was on the last page of her letter, halfway through reading about her father’s scribbles about a trip he and her mother went on for their anniversary, with a huge fish in their hands, their summer dress dripping with wet and mud. Lessy scrambled to shove the letters into her pack before Sur could see, flustered as she tried to act casual; which was hard considering the Amphiptere continued to slap away at her head with a high pitched whistle at the sight of a new stranger.

“Wow!” Sur gasped, started by the sudden appearance of the creature, fish almost dropping from their hands “Where did that dragon come from?”

“Amphiptere” Lessy corrected, rubbing at her cheek when a wing hit her a little too sharply “It’s my father’s, he sent it to me to give me a letter.”

“Aw!” Sur gushed, creeping over to coo at the creature, eyes full of love “So pretty. What the letter say?”

Lessy reached up to scratch at it’s opal scales, no doubt shining like a diamond in the sun; her father loved all his prized animals and took such good care of them, they were his pride and joy “Dad just wanted to tell me about a trip he and my mum last month took”.

“You gonna send a letter back?”

Lessy nodded, which shook the poor Amphiptere, who snarled weakly and sprung off the half-elf, taking to the air to circle above their heads “You wanna send a letter with me?”

Sur’s face lit up, eyes sparkling as they squealed “Yes!”

Lessy climbed to her feet, reaching up to carefully pluck the Amphiptere out the air, it’s body immediately curling around her hand obediently, wings tucked against itself so tightly it resembled a snack.

“There’s some paper and pencils in my bag, why don’t you get started and I’ll start on dinner? It’s only fair since you’re the one who caught it.”

Sur nodded with a wide grin, carefully accepting the Amphiptere when Lessy passed the creature over to them. Sur gushed over the Amphiptere, gently scratching at the scales on it’s head and was pleased to hear it purr before spinning on their heel and marched off. Lessy watched the two retreat to their bags, digging through Lessy’s things before finding what they were looking for before settling down as Lessy got to work with dinner, her heart still beating fast over almost getting caught.

“Gotta be more careful” Lessy muttered under her breath, scratching away at the fish’s scales as she glanced at Sur in the corner of her eye. It’s got to be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my gf's birthday (bit late, oops!!)
> 
> I don't really expect anyone else to read this except her, but just in case here's a little backstory.
> 
> Lessy: Half-Elf mage that focuses on destruction (fire) and illusion. Ran away from home and parents in her teens in order to live a life full of chaos and adventure. Found Sur when she was paid to take care of a thief stealing food from a farm, found out it was Sur, and took pity and helped Sur out. They've been together ever since while making a living doing bounties and quests.
> 
> Sur: Human archer who's childhood home was attacked, their parents were killed and they were forced into slavery. Escaped years later by themselves and survived by making their own bow and living off the land. Met Lessy after stealing food from a farm, and decided to follow her after Lessy showed her sympathy.
> 
> I decided to post this in chapters cause it felt more natural to break things up rather than having one big wall of text with constant time jumps.
> 
> Next chapter to come soon hopefully! :D


End file.
